


Hibiscus

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [9]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Celebrations, Dancing, During Canon, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Neverland (Peter Pan), Public Display of Affection, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Tiger Lily wants to dance with Wendy, not Peter.
Relationships: Wendy Darling/Tiger Lily (Peter Pan)
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 27
Kudos: 33
Collections: Femslash February





	Hibiscus

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm Peter/Wendy until the very end but,,, THESE TWO. VERY CUTE. Hope you enjoy! Any comments/thoughts welcomed!
> 
> _Note: Hibiscus - Youth_

*

Wendy's heart drums. The inside of her head spins and swirls like the camp's firesmoke.

She protests quietly, as a firm-hearted Tiger Lily grasps onto Wendy's hands and pulls her into the joyously loud tribal ceremony. A spectacle for all of them. Her black eyes smile. Wendy hasn't the faintest on why Tiger Lily chooses _her_ for a dance.

Peter Pan has been named "Chief Flying Eagle" for his rescue of the Chief's daughter. Wendy worried so. He forgot occasionally about Tiger Lily during the battle against Captain Hook, but Wendy could not. She could not get the horrid imaginings of poor Tiger Lily swallowing sea-water, drowning open-mouthed and afraid while howling for Peter who didn't come.

And now, Tiger Lily leaps and sways herself gracefully around Wendy. Her lovely, tan skin glistens in the moonlight. She moves in closer, and Wendy can smell the ripeness of tobacco on Tiger Lily's heavily braided hair. Black as a crow's wing.

One of the native men opens and closes John's umbrella, wearing John's top-hat. Another man hugs Michael's teddy bear.

_"Little Mother…"_

Tiger Lily's voice sounds sweet like birdsong. Wendy's eyelashes flutter. She stares at Tiger Lily, dazed and astonished, when one of Tiger Lily's hands cradles her face. Her nose nudges and caresses gently against Wendy's nose, giving its own _kiss_.

Lightning crackles overhead. Peter watches them thunderously, his little, pale face frowning.

Wendy turns an alarming and fretful pink, scurrying off into the forest. A self-satisfied Tiger Lily giggles at Peter. It's only when Wendy has gone deep into the thick, warm vegetation of vines and orchids and dense, leafy canopy that she realises…

Peter is _jealous_.

Her mouth flies quickly over Wendy's rosy mouth. Her bright blue eyes widen.

"I _do not_ love Tiger Lily," Wendy says aloud, as if to convince herself of this. It does no such thing.

*


End file.
